deathreincarnatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jadefire
"This time around, Team Garnet sniper team were just finishing up their mission, until a twist of fate in the form of a Thana Meteor struck the ground, causing the dead to come alive, all three kinds of dead. Prepare yourself for your hardest fight yet in Zombies." - Description is a Zombie (or Thanatic) map featured in Death: Reincarnated. It was revealed on September 19th, 2012 as a secret and brand-new Tier 4 Thanatic Map. Being tier 4, it has Vengeance, Primal, and Cruorian Thanatics coming against the player at once. It goes in an order where Vengeance thanatics come first round, then Primals, then Cruorians. After the first three, they all come at once in wave four, then Archs come in the fifth wave as usual. Primal Hunters will come in at wave 10, then Cruorian Reapers at wave 15. At wave 20, they all come at once. This order repeats, but with tougher, more durable, thanatics. The map is set in an old Asian-style shrine near New Des City, before being abruptly destroyed a second time by a Thana Meteor. It also debuted new point-cost teleporters, many new traps and special abilities, like airstrikes, and lastly, the "Vestige" Skulled weapon, a two-pronged blade that can spin to do extremely rapid damage; the weapon itself will be released for Campaign and Multiplayer in Map Pack 7. Synopsis Team Garnet sniper squad has been issued to take out Cruorian targets at an Asian shrine, believing they are looking for something within the shrine itself. The team takes out the Cruorians, and out of curiousity, look in the shrine. A Thana Meteor crashes outside, which severs the team's communications. They believe a simple Vengeance thanatic attack will ensue, but it seems the shrine is resting on a graveyard, causing Primal and Cruorian thanatics to appear. The team board the whole shrine up and lock weapons up, preparing for the struggle. Layout ... Weapons At the beginning, the players start off with a silenced Puncture Rifle with Extended Mags, or a silenced Farseer with Extended Mags. The pistol is always a Clyde Dire. *Glory 50 ($500): In the main lobby where the players start off. *Joy ($1000): In the second room (The Study) by a bookcase. *M.A.D. ($750): Outside the temple, on a brick wall. *Spastik Rifle ($750): The third room (first with staircase) on a table. *Tendril ($1000): Outside the temple on the square rocks. *Plex Rifle ($1000): Upstairs by the jade window. *Phoenix ($1500): By the door leading to the back half of the temple. *Bull ($1000): Outside the temple on the Yin Yang stone. *Champion ($2000): By the Dragon statue in the Jade temple. *Gaiden ($2500): On the Balcony. *Reaper ($5000): In the black case outside the Temple. *Obliterator ($3750): In the library, behind a bookcase. *Dragpac ($4250): Near the second staircase by some crates. *Judge ($6250): In the shed outside the temple near the sandy hill. *Zeroshell ($5500): Behind the metal doors on the second floor. *Sapper ($3250): In a crater outside the temple (Airstrike required) *Fireliner ($2750): Behind a gold door on the second floor. (Beacon set up required) *Splitter ($2750): Behind a green wall on the first floor. (Beacon set up required) *Fusor ($2750): Behind the blue fountain on the first floor. (Beacon set up required) *Vamp ($2750): In the small basement. (Requires all Yin Yang symbols) *'Vestige' ($15000): Available in the main lobby behind the Jade Case once someone revolved the seven Yin Yang symbols. *Frag Grenade ($500): On the first floor spawn area by your feet on a chair. *Aura Grenade ($1000): Available in the basement alongside the Vamp. (Requires all Yin Yang symbols) Features There are a host of new traps in the map, such as tripwire, jade spikes, pendulums, and exploding letter bombs that can be used against the thanatics or players if not careful. The tripwire can be found in most locations, when tripped, the wire burns, taking off a player's shield or a lot of the zombie's health. Used tripwire may be armed again. Jade spikes are another trap activated by a switch. The trap launches jade spikes upwards, dealing poison damage and slowing targets. Pendulums are extremely deadly traps. A pressure plate on the ground (if primed) when stepped on, causes a swinging pendulum to come kill whoever walks across it. Exploding Letter Bombs are hidden traps off wall that require set up from a nearby letter box. Only the bombs can be placed right by the letter box. When stepped on, the letter bombs violently explode, dealing massive damage. In the map, players can climb to the top attic to reconnect a beacon, costing $10,000, and enabling an airstrike every Arch/Hunter/Reaper wave, costing an extra $10000 to do so. An airstrike is required to buy the Sapper because the weapon chalk is found underneath the craters. Lastly, seven Yin Yang symbols are around the map, meleeing them all unlocks the Vestige Skulled weapon, which are two spinning blades that deal massive damage and can block weapons fire. It can block grenades but sends them to the ground nearby. Lastly, any highly explosive weapon can kill a Vestige-wielder, or any gun if the blades aren't being rotated. In later waves, some thanatics won't be stunned by the Vestige-slashing and will melee and jump on the target. Lastly, the Vestige can't rotate forever, eventually the player will get tired for 5 seconds. It can be rotated for 10 seconds. Achievements ... Trivia ...